Compañeros
by Babi Baker
Summary: Ciertos miembros del equipo tienen que discutir ciertas técnicas de fraternización con sus compañeros. Todo esto es clasificado. Escrito originalmente por: madsthenerdygirl


**N/T: Sí ya sé, ya sé. ¿Acaso esta loca hace algo más que traducir las historias de otros? La verdad es que sí, pero como ando con un bloqueo fenomenal, he decidido pasar algunas de mis historias cortas favoritas al español. Espero les guste, por cierto, si tienen una sugerencia, pueden decírmela. Si me gusta y tengo el permiso de la autora la traduzco.**

**Soundtrack: More Than Words por Extreme y Over The Love de Florence and The Machine.**

**Disclaimer: Nada en este documento me pertenece. Los personajes son de Marvel y la trama es de madsthenerdygirl.**

Era la idea de Tony.

Bueno, era la idea de Tony, la culpa de Steve, la decisión de Thor y la hora de comedia de Bruce.

Era la definición de una pesadilla para Natasha.

Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón estaban sentados uno al lado del otro al final de la mesa, mientras los otros cuatro miembros del equipo se sentaban al otro lado. El rostro de Barton estaba en blanco, pero el de Natasha solo podía ser descrito como furioso.

- Cómo empezar… cómo empezar… -Tony se levantó y empezó a pasear con las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda. Empezó a tararear un poco.- Hmm-hmmm-hmm…

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco.

- Somos un equipo. Un equipo fantástico, si tengo la libertad de decirlo. Y los miembros de un equipo se cuidan los unos a los otros. Se quieren los unos a los otros. Y si hay un problema, lo resuelven como gente civilizada que se quieren entre ellos.

- Cuando no están intentando matarse… -masculló Bruce.

- De todos modos, –dijo Tony alzando la voz- Nosotros solo queremos que ustedes entiendan que venimos a ustedes como amigos.

- Creí que lo habías descrito como "Compañeros de trabajo descontentos" –dijo Thor, apoyándose en su brazo para mirar a Tony.

Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

- El punto es, que tenemos algo así como… bueno, un pequeño problema con su, um, tendencia a… ¡Steve los ha interrumpido ya tres veces! –farfulló Tony.

Steve parecía que iba a atravesar la cabeza de Tony con su escudo en cualquier momento. También parecía estar luchando para no enterrarse en el suelo de vergüenza.

- Ahora, no sé si es por su naturaleza pura de santurrón, o si es su crianza en los 40, pero ha sido algo traumatizante para él. Está casi tan perturbado como la vez que lo llevé a un club de strippers.

Cinco exclamaciones rompieron el silencio en la habitación.

- ¡Oh Dios!

- ¡Demasiada información!

- ¡Maldición, Stark!

- Ahora de esto, tengo que enterarme.

- ¿En serio Tony?

- Miren, lo único que estoy diciendo es que ¡Esto está empezando a afectar al resto del equipo! –dijo Tony.

- Por mí está bien. –dijo Bruce encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo solo estoy preocupado por lo que Fury hará cuando se entere. Conociéndolo, todos nuestros cuellos estarán en peligro si esto se descubre. –discutió Steve.

- ¿Y tu vergüenza personal y humillación no tienen nada que ver? –preguntó Thor sonriendo.

- Miren, lo que ellos hacen en privado no es asunto mío…

- ¡Eso me recuerda! –dijo Tony golpeando la mesa- Esas corbatas de seda fueron un regalo de Pepper, y no aprecio que sean utilizadas para ese propósito, ¡A menos que seamos Pepper y yo los que las usemos!

- Espera un momento, ¿Eso incluye la corbata que estabas usando el viernes pasado para la conferencia de prensa? –preguntó Bruce.

- ¡Sí, maldita sea! –contestó molesto.

Clint inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

- Nuestro problema es que ellos son los que están tir…

- Lenguaje. –recordó Steve.

- Miren, pueden hacerlo como conejos si les da la gana. Lo que me importa es que estamos en peligro de meternos en problemas con el Señor Cíclope, y eso está interfiriendo con…

- Mi ciclo de sueño.

- ¿En serio las paredes son tan delgadas?

- Oh Dios…

- Realmente no quiero escuchar esto.

- No me molestaría escuchar más de esto.

Thor golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que ésta literalmente saltó. Todos se callaron.

- Lo que mis compatriotas están tratando –y fallando- de decir es que, Hawkeye y Black Widow, a pesar de que apoyamos completamente la relación que están tratando de construir…

- Si contar el hecho de que ella podría matarte durante un encuentro marital… -comentó Tony.

- Puedo hacerte daño. –amenazó Natasha.

- En serio, realmente queremos que sean un poco más discretos. –terminó Bruce.

- Sí. Como no hacerlo en el pasillo. –añadió Tony.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

- Eso fue su culpa –dijo Clint señalando a su compañera.

- ¿Recuerdas ese sexo que planeábamos tener? –preguntó ella dulcemente.

- ¡Esa misma actividad fue por la que llamamos esta reunión! –gritó Tony mientras Steve se cubría las orejas, su rostro volviéndose rojo de vergüenza. Tony se dio cuenta de esto- Dios, Rogers, cualquiera diría que no habías hecho esto antes. Espera. Lo has hecho ¿Verdad?

- No contestaré a esa pregunta. –gruñó Steve.

- 5 dólares dicen que no. –añadió Clint.

Natasha seguía fulminando a todos con la mirada.

- Así que… ¿Hemos llegado a una decisión? –preguntó Bruce.

- ¿En qué? –preguntó Thor.

- Está bien, lo captamos, lo mantenemos en la habitación, en silencio y al mínimo. –suspiró Clint.

- Básicamente eso. –asintió Tony- Y para que lo sepan, me parece bastante gracioso que consigas hacerla balbucear en ruso.

- ¡Stark, te patearé el jodido culo hasta llegar a China!

- Oh Dios.

- No quiero saber, no quiero saber, no quiero saber….

- ¿Era eso necesario?

- ¿Recuerdan cuando dije "no juega bien en equipo"?

Tony sólo sonrió.

- Tal vez la próxima vez deberías intentar usar una mordaza. –sugirió.

Natasha se levantó, lista para matar.

- ¡Reunión terminada! –dijo Thor rápidamente.

Steve salió corriendo como si un dron lo estuviese persiguiendo. Bruce estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie por miedo a echarse a reír, luego decidió marcharse con una risa entre dientes. Thor suspiró, meneando la cabeza y se marchó también. Tony se señaló los ojos y después señaló a Clint y Natasha.

- Los estoy vigilando. –les advirtió.

Entonces se fue.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego…

- Así que… ¿En dónde estábamos cuando nos interrumpieron? –preguntó Clint.

- Probando la integridad de las patas de la mesa. –respondió Natasha subiéndose a la mesa.

- Claro. –Clint se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando una mano a cada lado de ella, besándola y bajándola lentamente a una posición horizontal.

Unos cuantos días después, la agente Maria Hill procesó una petición para una nueva mesa para la Sala de Reuniones. Al parecer a la que tenían hasta el momento, se le rompió una pata misteriosamente.

Nadie dijo nada, pero una gran cantidad de dinero cambió de manos.

**N/T 2: ¿No sería interesante adivinar quién dijo qué cosa cuando todos hablaron a la vez? No sé digo yo.**

**Tenía esto a medio terminar en la computadora, y como me faltaban como seis líneas decidí terminarlo y publicarlo hoy. Me gustó bastante cuando lo leí por primera vez, así que espero les guste :D**

**PD: ¿Alguien ha tenido chance de ver Resurrection? Vi algo de los primeros dos capítulos y busco gente con quien discutirla. Ya saben, si quieren hablar conmigo dejen el review o un PM.**


End file.
